


As Deep as Ice

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the Winter Olympics, Natasha reveals something</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Deep as Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/gifts).



> [](http://xdawnfirex.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://xdawnfirex.dreamwidth.org/)**xdawnfirex**  asked me to write this while the games were still going on. Sorry it’s a little late. See more notes at the end of the fic.

Natasha was only half watching the screen, reading reports on a tablet, when Darcy made a noise and spoke.

“How is she even real? Tell me she isn’t real, Tasha, or is the realness of a figure skater classified?”

Nat glanced up as the skater in question did a spin while taking her leg and bringing it to the front of her body and keeping it straight. “She’s real,” she said as the music stopped, the crowd burst into thunderous applause and the skater’s name flashed on the screen, Julia Lipnitskya. “And she’d good, but she’s no Oksana.”

Darcy turned and gaped at her. “You…you know figure skating?”

“I am Russian,” she deadpanned, going back to her reports.

“Baiul was Ukrainian.”

“She had passion, something Julia is lacking, give her a few years, she will deserve the gold by then.”

Darcy muted the television; the channel had switched to snowboarding, and turned to face her. “This is kind of weird. You like figure skating. Did you ever want to be one?”

“Briefly,” Tasha admitted. “It was that or ballet, I preferred to stay warm. But I still enjoyed watching the sport. Seeing Rodnina win her third gold was truly astounding.”

“In person or…?”

Tasha gave a short, sharp laugh. “No, I was deeply involved with….my previous life at the time. I saw it on television. I toasted her with some vodka after I had dispatched some very nasty men.”

“I always forget what you did before,” Darcy said, shuddering.

“You shouldn’t,” Tasha warned.

“So have you seen anything else in person?” 

“I was in Sarajevo; ‘Bolero’ was a masterpiece. Hamilton and Witt were sublime; Gordeeva and Grinkov were only beginning to show their promise, I was lucky to see them again in Lillehammer.”

“I guess you saw Oksana there too,” Darcy said. “Do you have any other favorites?”

“Many, though I have a soft spot for Stojko and Weir. The rebels, the boundary pushers.”

“Want me to call you when there’s more on? We can watch together.”

Tasha smiled, “It would be a pleasure, малютка."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Russian=little one
> 
> [Julia Lipnitskaya](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwr2xIhEbCM) (the spin in question is at around 4:28)  
> [Oksana Baiul](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_Cmx2gG0B4), I[rina Rodnina](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lbgbi166tE), [Torville and Dean (Bolero)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2zbbN4OL98),  
> [Scott Hamilton](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2CyJVuFjhY),[ Katerina Witt](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57R7aAY5QiM), [Goredeeva and Grinkov (1994)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HzcKEYq-WI)  
> [Elvis Stojko](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivQ9Sb-PZEA), [Johnny Weir](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bf5t-4HFPOo)


End file.
